Baby on Board
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Even with the fact that Noire was his daughter was proven, it never occurred to Henry that he and Tharja would actually raise a child of their own in their own timeline.


**A/N: Okay, so this is a request for nagisanomoe (that was from all the way back in February, omfg I'm so sorry), who wanted Tharja/Henry. I really like both mages very much (especially Henry, as much as he creeps me out). Having them together is just perfect.**

**Pairing: Tharja x Henry**

**Warning: Slight OOCness,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

><p>The familiar sound of laughter echoed throughout the camp as it neared nighttime. Laughter wasn't something that was very commonplace among the Shepherds, due to the heavy weight of the war hanging over their shoulders. Of course, there were optimistic folks, such as Morgan and Nowi, who offered beacons of light in the dark times. However, this was not the laughter of innocent children having fun.<p>

No, the laughter that rang out was held a much more ominous tone, even if the tone was light and innocent on the surface.

"Stop laughing, you idiot. You're going to draw someone's attention," Tharja said in annoyance as he stirred her potion methodically, writing down notes in the meantime.

Behind her, that irritating laughter picked up once again before Henry placed himself next to the Sorceror, resting his chin on her shoulder, much to her chagrin. "I can't help it. I just get so _giddy_ when I'm around you. It feels like there are barbarians stabbing at my innards~"

"Ugh, you are so annoying. You're supposed to be a Dark Mage. Act like it," Tharja bit out, glaring at the giggling mage in front of her. She had half a mind to curse him so that he would leave her in peace, but she knew that that wouldn't be enough to keep the Dark Mage away from her. Henry was like a Risen; refusing to stay down, long after he had been put down.

Henry just laughed some more before taking Tharja into his arms. The action ended up with him being smacked over the back of his head with the rod that Tharja was using to stir her potion with (if it ended up having negative effects on the Dark Mage, then it was his fault for interrupting her during her brewing), but that didn't take the smile away from Henry's face. He had known his wife for quite a while now that he knew when he was honestly angering her, and when he was still annoying her. And right now, he was still in the clear. But he could still feel the dark mage's magic crackling in the background, ready to lash out if needed.

The next few moments were spent in silence, with Henry watching Tharja as she finished up fixing her potion, staring at the vicious green liquid that bubbled and crackled in the black cauldron. The smell was absolutely horrendous and was making Henry light-headed. And yet, he was still giggling, the very presence of his wife giving him a high like no other.

A rough sigh left Tharja's mouth before he glanced back at Henry with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be training with Frederick?"

Henry hummed curiously, moving his chin off of his wife's shoulder. He tapped his chin in thought before holding up a finger, giving a bright grin. "You said you had something important to tell me when we were fighting against those Risen a few days ago, but I never had the chance to ask about what it was. But now that we've got some free time, I figured I could ask you now!"

There was a bit of tenseness that entered Tharja's body immediately after he said that, making Henry frown. Tharja had never been one to be nervous or even tense when discussing something with him. With other people, sure. She was known to close herself from most of the other Shepards, but not Henry. He supposed it was partially due to the fact that both of them came from Plegia. She always spoke her mind to him, no matter how horrid or harsh she sounded.

Before he could ask what was wrong though, Henry suddenly found his hands being grabbed before they were dragged down to Tharja's stomach. There was a slight tingle underneath his fingers that made Henry's eyebrows raise in question. His eyes flickered up to Tharja's face, trying to find some sort of answer to his silent question. That never happened before-

"We're going to have a child," Tharja interjected suddenly with her usual straight-forward attitude, acting almost as if she didn't just revealing such a big announcement to him. However, Henry could make out a faint blush on her cheeks as well.

Falling silent in shock, the Dark Mage stared at his lover for a moment, mouth open. Tharja's words repeated in his head several times, but it took a few moments before they could actually sink in. He blinked for a moment before a look of awe and fear came to his face.

A child...he...they were having a child. He and Tharja...It felt as though he couldn't breath. He had never thought that he would ever have a child of his own. In fact, he pretty much laughed at the fact of raising a child. Sure, they had seen the evidence of having a child in the future with the arrival of Noire to the Shepards. But somehow, it had never truly connected that Noire was their child, a child that they would eventually be having and raising. And now, here he was, with Tharja looking at him expectantly while his hand was still resting on her stomach.

The thought of raising a child scared him to death. Almost literally. He never thought of himself as a father. And yet...he was also excited about the thought. His stomach fluttered happily and he grinned brightly before hugging Tharja tightly, causing her to smack him across the head in irritation before demanding to be released. Henry just laughed happily in return.


End file.
